


Платье на день

by KisVani



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Амонет одевается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Платье на день

**Author's Note:**

> Первоначальный флешмоб звучал как-то так: "Дать описание внешности одного персонажа в определенный момент времени и сделать это не менее, чем 1800 знаками".  
> lain iwakura, вечный ей свет и позитив, произвела модификацию в "1800 слов".  
> Итак, представляю вам действо: "Одень Амонет". Боюсь, я немного отошла в описании внешности от описания внешности, и тут таки есть процесс.

Амонет видела тело своей носительницы – свое тело – разным. Чистым, только после ванны, пахнущей маслами принесенными с разных планет, и грязным, после того, как она босиком брела по пыльной дороге. Видела в обычное время и во время беременности, сквозь дремоту, когда живот выпирал, словно опухоль.   
Это же было ее тело. Идеальное. То, какое Амонет искала долгие годы, сводя с ума своего супруга и владыку Апофиса. Она знала, что ей было нужно и она нашла. Или ее слуги нашли его для нее – не столь заметная разница. И, пусть Амонет нравилось ее тело таким, каким оно было само по себе: ее сосуд, смуглая кожа которого теперь всегда была мягкой на ощупь и не знала сухости или трещин, а мышцы никогда не познают слабости, что вызывает старение ничтожных та'ури; пусть она нравилась мужу и супругу обнаженной, но ведь Амонет не могла предстать такой перед поданными. Она их богиня и хозяйка, и одежда подчеркивает статус, без которого ограниченный разум людей и джаффа будет воспринимать ее как просто еще одну, им подобную. А она не была подобной. Она была выше и могущественнее.  
Амонет никогда раньше не одевалась сама, но жизнь в бегах многому ее научила, заставила вспомнить прошлые жизни. И теперь, когда вставал вопрос: взять ли служанку или лишнего джаффа – Амонет принимала однозначное решение в пользу воина, а не бесполезной девушки, той, кто станет помогать богине одеваться и принимать ванну.  
Сегодня богиня не видела смысла поражать воображение своих слуг. Времена вуалей на изукрашенном камнями головном уборе, отошли в прошлое. Пусть Амонет и повелительница в богатых одеяниях, но кто знает, как быстро придется бежать прочь с планеты.  
Первое, что Амонет сделала – вернула на руку ленточное оружие. Теперь она с ним почти не расставалась. Холодный металл быстро согрелся от соприкосновения с кожей, но его хватка на всей руке до локтя и от запястья, успокаивала больше, чем взвод джаффа. По-настоящему неподкупных воинов не существует, но оружие всегда при Амонет. Зажимы и крепления послушно сцепились на ее пальцах и в руку привычно лег камень, вовсе не являющийся настоящей драгоценностью, но кому важна технологическая составляющая?  
Дальше наступила пора волос, темных, как ночь над легендарным Кхебом. Они уже были тщательно расчесаны, оставалось закрепить их множеством небольших черных заколок, так, чтоб пряди лежали именно там, где им следует быть, но это все не требовало от Амонет двигаться медленно и величественно, как подобает богине, иначе бы вся ее прическа рассыпалась и волосы спутались бы. Но по собственному опыту она знала, что, во время спасения жизни, плевать на спутавшиеся волосы. А без прически они кажутся неопрятными, так что и приходиться искать компромисс. Зеркало напротив Амонет помогало уложить прическу так, чтоб она выглядела достойно богини.  
Далее наступило время для одежды. Светлое платье было сделано из ткани, привезенной с одной из лун Рантарии, в системе, принадлежащей Апофису. Этот материал, являющийся в какой-то мере живым существом, был мягким и приятным на ощупь, словно шерсть котенка, но при этом достаточно прочным и крепким. Сделанная из этой материи одежда не рвалась и могла остановить пущенную стрелу и частично защитить от энергетического удара, хотя почти ничего не могла поделать против примитивного порохового оружия та'ури. К тому же такое платье почти не пачкалось, вся грязь словно соскальзывала с поверхности ткани, напоминавшей чешую очень крупной, блеклой по окрасу, змеи. Воистину, такой материал идеально подходил для того, чтоб быть носимым богиней.  
Амонет продела руки и запахнула платье, позволяя материалу самому сцепиться за ее спиной. Отсутствие швов – еще одно преимущество этой великолепной ткани.  
Платье обволокло ее тело бархатной мягкостью, оставив при этом ощущение пугающей незащищенности в местах горизонтальных вырезов, которые располагались как раз у нижних ребер. В тот момент, когда для Амонет делали это платье – ей казалось, что эта деталь добавит ему оригинальности и интересности, она даже лично выбирала драгоценные камни, которыми следовало расшить края. Это делалось и для эстетической красоты, и для того, чтоб, порой слишком своевольная материя, не стремилась закрыть прорехи. Схожие ограничения были связаны и с подолом, в который также вшили драгоценности.  
Теперь, уже в бегах, глядя на тщательно подогнанные рубины, Амонет ощущала некоторую горечь и раздражение от того, насколько мелочными были ее интересы так недавно. Разум та'ури, которая родилась с телом, позже забранным богиней, шевельнулся и полыхнул злорадством, словно это глупое человеческое существо не осознавало, что оборвавшаяся жизнь Амонет оборвет и жизнь того мелкого, подавленного отголоска разума. Впрочем, нет ничего удивительного: люди крайне ограниченные существа.  
Богиня вздохнула: рубины, словно сияющие внутренним светом, больше не радовали, переливы оттенков не заставляли любоваться ими и собой, носящей эти воплощения божественности в кристаллической форме... нет, они казались глупыми стеклышками, камешкам, с которыми так любят играть детишки всех рас и народов. Пусть они и были красивы, но кому есть дело до красоты в забытой всеми и потерянной в галактике пустынной планете? Только тем джаффа, которые все еще верны Амонет, но, в наибольшей степени, ей самой. Потому что крохи божественного лоска, что она могла удерживать до сих пор, давали ей сил жить дальше и думать, как можно выйти из той плачевной ситуации, в которую ее загнал супруг и повелитель своими запретными желаниями создать харсисиса.  
Амонет повела плечами, прикрыв глаза и позволив платью обхватить ее тело и приноровиться к нему. Это было покалывающее ощущение, которое раньше слегка раздражало, но теперь, так же, как и ленточное оружие на руке, дарило спокойствие.  
Теперь следовало надеть настоящие украшения. За время, которое Амонет провела в бегах, она научилась расстегивать и застегивать замочки, не освобождая руки от оружия. Удивительно, как много новых навыков можно добавить в копилку всей памяти прошлых поколений, пусть именно это и не передаться дальше, но полезно для собственной безопасности.  
Амонет взяла в руки колье, выполненное все из тех же, мерцающих живым светом, рубинов. Закрепив его на своей шее, богине глянула в зеркало, которое отразило ее озабоченное лицо. Как же смешно об этом думать: ее в самом деле беспокоит то, насколько ровно легли камни и до сих пор ли они гармонируют с платьем. Не опасность для нее, не война, не сошедший с ума супруг, а это... с другой стороны, наряды – это то немного, что Амонет может контролировать и не опасаться быть раздавленной и измученной постоянными пытками и воскрешениями, как могло случиться, обратись она к кому-то из Системных Владык. Одежда и украшения не стремились убить Амонет, по крайней мере, пока.  
Руку, свободную от ленточного оружия, украсило несколько браслетов белого золота, с орнаментами, вроде тех, которыми были покрыты внутренние стены космических кораблей и жилищ гоа'ульдов, но при этом без технической терминологии, которая неизбежна при нанесении служебных записей и символов, которыми, по сути, и они и являлись, пусть притом и выполняли эстетическую цель.  
Дальше, поправив колье, Амонет взяла с раскладного походного стола несколько цепочек, на которых были закреплены все те же рубины, это украшение следовало цеплять к заколкам в волосах, заставляя цепочки петлять по прическе. Это был неспешный, почти медитативный процесс, во время которого Амонет позволяла себе отвлекаться от окружавших ее со всех сторон проблем. Когда последнее звено было закреплено и последний рубин лег на свое место, блеснув среди волос, богиня улыбнулась собственному отражению. Теперь она действительно походила на законную повелительницу целых звездных систем, пусть в этот день и все еще была в изгнании.  
Оставалось несколько последних штрихов.  
Еще до того, как пустить в бега, Амонет сделала простую операцию, окрасившую ее веки в глубокий, темный цвет, оттенявший глаза, а губам придал рубиновый оттенок. Так краска не исчезала даже во время купания, составляя образ вечно-прекрасной богини... но прошло много времени с тех пор, как Амонет могла привлекать других заниматься своей внешностью, краска выцвела и вымылась из ее кожи. А, значит, теперь следовало делать это самой, каждый раз или не делать вовсе. Пусть за цветом кожи и формированием мешков под глазами Амонет и следила, а носительница отличалась удивительной красотой для человека, чей вид, как известно, подвержен всевозможным болезням, но все равно требовалось добавлять штрихи ко внешности, подчеркивать отдельные черты, без которых, опять же, божественная аура внешности Амонет терялась и сходила на нет. Чего, разумеется, нельзя было позволить сейчас, в сложнейший период, когда даже верные слуги могут легко предать, в надежде на награду от других богов, в частности – Системных Владык.  
Амонет вздохнула и взяла в руки кисть: холстом послужить ее лицо и в этой работе не стоит допускать ошибок. К счастью, подсказки о том, как правильно наносить косметику, давала и генетическая память. Несколько легких касаний и борьба с попытками носительницы сдвинуть руку так, чтоб богиня сделала ошибку: упрямая девчонка, чей характер одновременно и раздражал и забавлял Амонет, не могла сделать что-то значимое и как-то помешать ей. Так что скоро угольно-черные стрелки легли идеально, прочертив знак высшей власти и придав оттенок иной формы глазам. Дальше был черед губ, которым следовало принять более насыщенный алый цвет, нежели тот коричневатый, что был теперь. Здесь носительница по какой-то причине не мешалась. Не то истощила свои силы, не то не протестовала против такой корректировки собственной внешности.  
Амонет неспешно убрала все косметические принадлежности и еще раз посмотрела в зеркало, чтоб убедиться, что она является именно той богиней, которой и должна быть в глазах своих поданных.  
Совершенство во всем. Идеал, найденный после многих лет ожидания и сохраняющий свою красоту даже после изгнания и жизни в условиях полевого лагеря. И единственная, просто крошечная деталь немного портила впечатление – рост, который казался на палец или два ниже, чем представлялся образ абсолютно соответствующий всем желаниям Амонет. Но эта проблема решалась просто.  
Последнее, что богиня сделала для своей внешности – надела обувь. Это были сандалии темно-песчаного цвета, у них был небольшой каблук и ремешки, переплетающиеся и формирующие узор, похожий на паутину, прежде, чем уйти к лодыжкам. Амонет не уделяла слишком много внимания обуви, но признавала, что, когда нельзя долго находиться на одном месте и нужно перемещаться с большой скоростью, ее удобство означает очень многое. Не говоря уже о том, что стертые ноги тела носителя причиняют значительно больший дискомфорт, чем можно было бы подумать. Что, ко всему прочему, опять же может поставить под вопрос божественность Амонет в глазах поданных. Потому она старалась подбирать удобную и функциональную обувь, отвергнув, таким образом, созданные в комплект к платью туфли, изукрашенные рубинами. К несчастью, на луне Рантарии делали лишь ткань. В противном случае, схожий чудесный материал мог бы идеально подойти для обуви Амонет. Но не все, происходящее в мире, соответствует желаниям. Даже для тех, кто называет себя богами.  
Амонет поправила все ремешки и выпрямилась. Она замерла снова на секунду или две, позволяя платью лечь, облегая ее тело.   
Теперь из зеркала смотрела настоящая богиня. Совершенство во всей его силе, мечта и сбывшийся чудесный сон. Все же, Амонет нравилось это тело любым, каким оно было, но, значительно сильнее, когда внешность приобретала эти идеальные черты.  
Огромное удовлетворение, столь редкое на этой планете, затерянной в галактике, накрыло ее и проникло, словно бы, в каждую мысль Амонет. Она смотрятся прекрасно. Хотя бы с собственной точки зрения.   
Богиня в зеркале ответила на ее улыбку мягким движением своих идеальных губ. А потом Амонет развернулась и медленно, величественно, направилась к выходу из своей палатки. Сегодня она готова встретиться со всеми трудностями, что ее ждут и всеми врагами, что попытаются добыть ее бездыханное тело. Пускай. Амонет теперь чувствовала, что она способна справиться с невзгодами и найти выход для себя. Найти способ выйти из всей сложившейся ситуации – победительницей. На меньшее она просто не согласна.


End file.
